Mission Time! Search for the Moon Stone!
by animecutie08
Summary: The Group goes on a mission to find a Moon Stone that is supposed to hold great power! The only bad thing is... It's located deep within a black, damp and creepy cave... How will they make it through with just a few lanterns to see? Death the Kid/OC


I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters… I only own Eva and Spot…

Evangeline St. Clair is a 400-year-old vampire that appears as a 14 year old girl… She has red eyes and long brown hair that his braided with two large flowers on the side of her head… Her weapon is a sword but her weapon does not have a human form… However she does have a partner and is name is Spot… Spot is a little bat that Eva can use "Soul Fusion" which causes the two to fuse together… When this happens Evangeline develops bat like wings and a devil like tail which ables her to fly… She was discovered by Lord Death when she was only 4 (Over 300+ Years ago) wondering around the remains of a burning villages filled with dead vampire corpses and no memory… It is said that before she was born they infused her unborn self with a Kishin egg causing Eva to be have two souls… One day the Kishin egg took over her body and she ended up massacring her entire family within one night… Her Kishin powers were sealed away by Lord Death and can only be released by a beaded bracelet that Kid now wears… After Lord Death sealed the Kishin powers within Eva he put her in a hibernation state not waking her until Kid was born… Then when Kid turned five Lord Death woke up Eva and told Kid that from then on his responsibility was to protect Eva… She is unbelievably beautiful and absolutely adores Kid… Since she is a vampire she produces a lot of pheromones that if enough is produced can make any guy want to go after her more then they already do, which causes an extremely jealous and enraged Kid…

Well that should explain enough to get you started… Enjoy!

They slowly walked through the dark caverns. The only thing allowing them to see was the dim flickering light of the lanterns they carried. The walls of the caverns were damp and dripped with water. Giant boulders covered the ground causing obstacles for the group and the wind blew through the caves, causing it to make creepy, howling noises that echoed off the walls causing chills shooting down your spine.

Maka: This place is really creepy.

Tsubaki: No kidding…

Black Star: I heard this place was haunted.

Eva: H-haunted?

Spot: Goo?

Soul: That's right… didn't the village elder say that these caverns were haunted by the ghosts of the lost pirates trying to steal the villages treasure?

Eva: G-ghosts?

Patty: Yay! Ghosts!

Liz: I don't like ghosts!

Eva started getting paranoid walking closer and closer to Kid.

Soul: He said, you can hear them calling as the wind blows, then the lights will go out mysteriously, so that you are left standing in nothing but the utter darkness, and that's when you feel their cold dead hands touch your bare skin.

Eva: You don't think that's true do you?

Soul: Who knows?

Black Star: It would be pretty cool if it were though. I mean just think what it would be like to have an encounter with a real ghost. That would be awesome!

Eva: Eeep!

Kid glanced over at Eva who was quivering in fear, freaking out about the ghost story that the others were talking about.

Kid: Eva, there are no ghosts in these caverns. Those are just stories that the villagers tell visitors to scare them.

As they continued walking deeper into the caverns, Eva jumped and shrieked at every noise she heard. The ghost story kept playing over and over in her head freaking her out even more.

WHOOOOOOOOOO!

Eva jumped at the howl and clung onto Kid's arm in a death grip.

Eva: Eeep! What was that?

Kid: The wind… just like everything else you have been hearing.

Eva: That was not wind! That was a ghost and they are coming for us!

Kid: There isn't any ghosts coming…

Eva: Next the lanterns will go out mysteriously and we will be standing in the utter darkness!

Kid: Sigh*

Maka: Eva… That's a myth…

Soul: What would be the odds of the lanterns actually going out.

Black Star: Yeah that would be weird.

Just then a huge gust of wind blew through the caves causing all the lanterns to blow out, leaving them in the utter darkness just like the story. They all stopped walking.

Soul: Well that was ironic…

Black Star: Maybe the stories are real.

Eva and Liz: AHHHH!

Tsubaki: BLACK STAR!

Black Star: Sorry… its just that this is starting to get weird is all.

Kid noticed the pressure on his arm was gone.

Kid: Eva…

Eva: …

Kid: Eva? Uh… Eva's gone!

All: What?

Soul: But she was just with you a second ago.

Tsubaki: Hurry and light the lanterns!

Black Star: We're working on it. It's kind of hard to see what we're doing when we can't even see our hands in front of our face.

~Eva~

Some how Eva and Spot got separated from the group after the lanterns were blown out. She stood still in a panic and was scared to even breath. There was only one thing going through her mind and that was, "The cold hands that touched your bare skin." She backed up slowly and into something that poked her in the back. Her body froze and she slowly turned around terrified of what might have poked her in the back. She activated her night vision and her eyes started to glow pink it revealed a skeleton leaning over a bolder. Her eyes grew large as they drifted down to what had poked her in the back, which revealed to be a bony finger of the skeleton lying in front of her. A large shiver shot down her spine and she screamed in horror.

Eva: AHHHHHHH!

All: Huh?

Kid: Eva!

They finally got the lanterns lit and ran to the direction they heard Eva's scream.

~Eva~

Eva backed up from the skeleton into another skeleton that fell on top of her.

Eva: AHHHH! Spot!

Spot: Goo!

Eva: SOUL FUSION!

Eva fused with Spot, withdrew her sword and started slicing through the skeleton. Every time she took a step she ran into another skeleton. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, which sent a spine chilling, heart-stopping quiver through out her entire body.

Eva: AHHHH! STAY AWAY!

Eva gripped her sword and she spun around to strike "the ghost" but she was stopped. Kid stopped the blade with his hands before it sliced right through him.

Kid: Eva it's just me…

Eva: Uh…

Eva pulled away and sheathed her sword at her hip.

Liz: Eva, are you okay?

Eva threw her arms around Kid's neck and began to bawl hysterically.

Eva: I hate this stupid cave! WAHHH!

Black Star kicked the remains of the obliterated bones of the skeletons.

Black Star: You really put a number on these guys Eva. There's nothing left but dust…

Eva: Sniff* Stupid Skeletons!

Kid: Come on, we should get going.

All: Right!

They all continued forward as Eva held onto Kid's arm.

Soul: You know Eva… Since you are a vampire and all… you kind of tie into the entire creepy ghost and skeleton theme…

Eva: Uh!

The words the Soul were speaking appalled her. She wasn't creepy and did not at all tie into any type of theme.

Soul: Vampire's are supposed to sleep in dark caverns in coffins filled with skeletons…

Eva separated herself from Kid's arm, marched up Soul and punched in right in the face, her unbelievable strength sent him flying right through the cavern walls.

Eva: VAMPIRES IN STUPID STORIES! (She brushed off her hands on her dress and put them on her hips.) Humph!

Maka walked over to the wall that Soul was sent through.

Maka: Hey Soul! You found the Moon Stone!

They all stepped over Soul not even helping him up and walked over to the giant blue glowing stone that levitated in the middle of the open stone room.

Patty: Wow it's so pretty!

Eva hovered over Kid with one hand on his shoulder as she leaned in and looked at the sparkling stone.

Eva: Haha! Wow!

Kid: Let's just grab it and get going… Ugh…

Kid winced and they all turned to him.

Maka: Are you okay?

Kid: J-just f-fine… Uh…

Kid covered his nose and walked away from Eva.

Eva: Huh? Kid?

Eva put her feet on the ground and separated from Spot then walked after Kid.

Kid: No Eva stay over there!

Kid gestured Eva to stay where she was. Soul got up from the rubble and looked at Kid.

Soul: What the hell is your problem?

Patty and Liz laughed…

Girls: Hahaha!  
Tsubaki: What's so funny?

Liz: It's Eva's pheromones…

Girls: What?

Patty: Haha! Since Eva's a vampire she produces very strong pheromones!

Maka: Then why can't the other boys smell it?

Liz: Because at this moment she isn't producing enough to affect them. Kid's a grim reaper so he can smell it all the time…

Patty: Haha! But usually he can withstand it! But not right now!

Liz: She must be producing a little more then usual?

Tsubaki: So in other words…

Maka: He is sexually aroused by her scent and since he doesn't want anything to happen he is keeping his distance.

Girls: Yes!

Eva: Kid… Huh…

Eva tripped over the rubble and landed right on top of Kid. Her breasts smashed up against his chest, his hand right up her skirt and her legs on each side of his, their faces inches away from each other.

Kid: Uh…

Kid's eyes got big and he couldn't resist it anymore. He grabbed her face and their lips crashed down on each other's. The guy's mouths dropped…

Soul: What are you two?

Liz: Kid… this isn't a good time for this to be happening… Just hold your breath…

Kid: I… c-can't…

Liz: Then we will do it the hard way… One of you boys, walk up and kiss Eva…

Boys: All right!

Maka: She said one of you!

Soul: Well I will love to volunteer!

Black Star: As if… I will do it!

Liz: I don't care who does it! Just do it!

Soul: Rock paper scissors!

Black Star: You're on!

Soul: Ready!

Black Star: Yeah!

Both: One! Two! Three!

Black Star: Uh…

Soul: Hah! I win!

Black Star sulked as he looked at the scissors he did which lost to Soul's rock… Soul proudly waltzed up to Eva grabbed her by her arm, pulled her off Kid and planted his lips firmly on hers. Eva's eyes got huge as Soul kissed her and Kid snapped out of the pheromones causing Soul to be aroused by it…

Liz: All right Soul… That's enough…

Maka: He's not stopping…

Liz: Damn… He's being drawn into Eva's pheromones…

Kid stood up and noticed Soul making out with Eva and anger filled his body…

Kid: Hey! Hands off Eva, Soul!

Soul: No way… She's so hot…

Kid: Err… Liz… Patty!

Girls: Right!

The girls transformed and Kid aimed his pistols right at Soul and fired! The bullets hit Soul's head and the back of his hands, releasing Eva from his grasp… Kid pulled Eva away and into his arms as he continued having his guns aimed at Soul…

Kid: Touch her again and I will kill you! Got it!

Soul: Uh… Yeah sure…

Eva: Huh?

Kid: Come on we're going…

All: Right…

They all headed their way back out of the cavern…

Black Star: Dude how was it?

Soul: It was unbelievable… Man… She is so hot… But it feels kind of weird… You get the feeling that you are so drawn in that you just can't stop…

Liz: That's the working of the pheromones…

Kid stomped off onward… Eva followed him…

Eva: Kid!

Kid: You need to control your pheromones!

Eva: It's not my fault you can't resist them…

Kid: Well how am I supposed to when you put them off so strong that it feels like a big blow to the face?

Eva: Hold you're breath…

Kid: I can't hold my breath forever! How am I supposed to live without breathing?

Spot: Goo! Goo!

Eva: Spot's right! Maybe you should learn to breath out your mouth…

Kid: Eh…

Evangeline twirled around and was walking backwards facing Kid…

Eva: Ooooh… Are you mad at me?

Kid: No…

Eva: Yes you are…

Kid: No I am not…

Eva: Haha… You are!

Kid: Damn it Eva… I am not going to argue with you!

Eva: You're not going to argue with me because you are mad!

Kid: Ugh…

Eva: Hahaha! You're so cute when you're angry!

Spot: Goo!

Eva: What crater?

Kid: EVA, WATCH OUT!

Eva: Huh?

Eva stepped back and the ground gave way from under her feet.

Spot: GOO!

Eva: Ah!

Kid grabbed her hand as she dangled above the dark midst of the crater…

Kid: Hold on Eva…

Eva: What else do you expect me to do? Let go and fall to my death!

CLIFF HANGER! BUT THERE WILL BE MORE! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO EVA! WILL SHE FALL TO HER DOOM! DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
